Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor !
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco Malfoy a décidé de prendre sa vie en main et il part vivre dans le monde des Moldus. Quelques années plus tard, il trouve un site internet étrange…


**Auteur**** : **Misaki Hoshi

**Titre**** :** Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor !

**Résumé**** :** Après la guerre, Draco Malfoy a décidé de prendre sa vie en main et il part vivre dans le monde des Moldus. Quelques années plus tard, il trouve un site internet étrange…

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter appartient totalement à J. . Cependant, cette histoire vient entièrement de mon cerveau un peu endommagé.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Voilà mon premier OS sur Harry Potter. J'avoue être légèrement stressée quant à vos réactions futures… Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi :D Je ne sais pas si cette idée avait déjà été utilisée dans les fanfictions, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. Personnellement j'ai regardé vite fait et comme je n'ai rien trouvé dans le genre, je me lance. Attention, cette histoire est débile donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de super sérieux (après, j'ai un humour peut-être un peu…particulier).

Ah, et les questions du test que vous verrez en dessous, il y en a qui vienne vraiment du site dont je vous parlerai et d'autres que j'ai inventé.

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de corriger des fautes…

Sur ce… J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous tous/toutes.

* * *

**Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor !**

Draco Malfoy avait toujours menti à son entourage. Tellement qu'il avait fini par se mentir à lui-même.

Pourquoi détestait-il tant les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés ? Pourquoi détestait-il tant les autres maisons de Poudlard ? Pourquoi détestait-il tant ce… Potter ?

Au fond de lui-même, lorsqu'il avait tous justes onze ans, le blond n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait dicté sa vie, les règles auxquelles il se devait d'obéir, les personnes qu'il devait rencontrer et avec qui il devait traîner. Tout venait de ses parents, et parallèlement du seigneur des ténèbres.

Cependant, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il y avait eu ce garçon brun avec des lunettes qui l'avait intrigué. Puis, il y avait eu cette fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et ce grand roux. Et il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange : un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie.

Au départ, il étouffait cette sensation au plus profond de lui-même. Puis, avec du recul – et du temps – il avait fini par vouloir s'interroger. Et il avait enfin réalisé.

Depuis qu'il était né, il n'avait connu que le monde des Sorciers, celui dans lequel il vivait. Néanmoins, le peu qu'il connaissait sur le monde des Moldus l'intéressait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était tout simplement fascinant de voir que d'autres êtres humains, dénués de magie, arrivaient à vivre d'une manière presque parfaite. Après tout, au départ, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour eux-mêmes. Ils étaient totalement vulnérables sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais ils avaient réussi à combler ce manque (un manque aux yeux de Draco) en étant ingénieux. Et ainsi, ils avaient inventé des tas de choses comme par exemple l'électricité (mot que Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer au départ).

Et, au fil du temps, le jeune Malfoy s'était de plus en plus intéressé à ce monde si particulier à ses yeux. Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Personne. Surtout pas Potter, Granger et Weasley qui avaient soit vécus dans le monde des Moldus, soit avait une famille à l'esprit très ouvert concernant ce monde dénué de magie. Comment pourrait-il montrer qu'il s'y intéressait, de toutes manières ? Entre un psychopathe qui voulait conquérir le monde et un père qui suivait ce psychopathe, rien n'était simple. Cependant, le blond soupçonnait sa mère de savoir ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

Puis, un jour, la guerre avait prit fin. Son père libéré du psychopathe cinglé et lui-même étant majeur, il avait enfin pu avouer au monde entier – ou presque… - son rêve : vivre du côté des non-sorciers. Si au départ son père en avait fait une syncope, le paternel avait bien fini par accepter (comme s'il avait eu le choix…) et sa mère l'avait encouragé dans cette voie.

Lorsqu'il avait emménagé en plein centre de Londres, il avait été choqué de voir que les Moldus connaissaient l'histoire des sorciers. Une certaine ancienne journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier (peut-être amie de Rita Skeeters ?) avait récolté toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour écrire sept livres sur la vie de Harry Potter et s'enrichir sur son dos. Par curiosité, Draco avait lu ces livres et il avait été scandalisé de voir à quel point l'auteur était pro-Gryffondor et qu'elle ne cessait de le dénigrer, lui et les autres Serpentards. Ah, il était vraiment déçu. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

De plus, ce problème de la « connaissance » du monde magique l'avait contraint à changer de nom, et, depuis quelques années, il portait le nom de « Draco Smith ». Pas très original mais bon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans dans son appartement, devant son ordinateur, avec un petit problème.

Depuis qu'il était partit vivre du côté des Moldus, il avait parfaitement bien suivi les actualités concernant le livre « Harry Potter » (tient, ça va rajouter de l'égo à ce…Potter !) et voilà quelques semaines qu'un certain site internet le narguait. Ce site, du doux nom de « Pottermore », l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il savait qu'à travers ce site, il pourrait « faire » des potions, des duels et faire gagner – ou perdre – des points à sa maison. Mais le voilà le problème : il y avait un test des quatre maisons sur ce site. Et il avait peur.

Et il avait commencé à se poser des questions : pourquoi était-il allé à Serpentard ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment la maison qui lui convenait ou bien est-ce qu'il avait été contraint à être dans cette maison pour faire plaisir à ses parents et au reste de son entourage ?

Il mourrait d'envie de faire ce test pour savoir dans quelle maison il aurait du être, en espérant que celle des serpents était bien la sienne. Mais, même s'il voulait absolument vérifier cette question, il avait également très peur : et s'il se retrouvait dans une autre maison ? Et s'il était répartit à Gryffondor ? Et si Gryffondor était sa véritable maison ? Ce serait absolument affreux ! Scandaleux ! Horrible ! Indescriptible !

Inspirant profondément, l'homme aux cheveux blonds secoua la tête.

-Non, non, non, se dit-il à lui-même. Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Si ça se trouve, Serpentard est vraiment ta maison !

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de se questionner autant, il finit par s'inscrire sur le site.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être hanté par l'interrogation « Qui es-tu vraiment ? ».

Lorsqu'il cliqua sur « commencer », son cœur s'était mit à battre très rapidement.

Pour commencer, il devait se rendre à Gringotts pour avoir de l'argent. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait que 500 Gallions…

-500 Gallions ? Mais c'est une honte ! Une honte ! Est-ce que ces Moldus savent vraiment à quoi 1 Gallion est équivaut ? Ils veulent me ruiner ! Jamais un Malfoy n'a été aussi pauvre !

Et il parla ainsi dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que, de toutes manières, c'était un jeu sur internet. Alors ces minuscules Gallions ne voulaient rien dire.

-Mais tout de même… !

Ensuite, il dû aller se chercher un animal (il trouva injuste de voir qu'il y avait si peu de choix d'animaux) et une baguette (rien n'égalait la sienne, sa véritable baguette, non mais !).

Et enfin, il arriva au test des quatre maisons…

Et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent de plus belle.

-Pas Gryffondor, par pitié !

Et il commença le test.

« Quatre coupes remplies d'un liquide mystérieux sont placées devant toi. Laquelle choisis-tu de boire ? »

D'où ce site se permet-il de le tutoyer d'abord ?

Après avoir copieusement insulté son ordinateur, le blond réfléchit quelques secondes avant de choisir celle qui contenait un liquide argenté en se demandant bien qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire qu'il en choisisse une autre. Comment cela pourrait-il modifier le choix final du Choixpeau ?

Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir plus. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as le plus hâte d'apprendre à Poudlard ? »

-Potions, évidement ! répondit-il en même temps de cliquer sur la solution.

Après tout, les potions avaient toujours été ce qu'il avait préféré dans cette école.

« Que ferais-tu face à un Géant ? »

-Bah…

Et il cliqua sur le « Je partirai en courant ».

Quelques autres questions avant qu'il ne tombe sur des questions encore plus bizarres : « La lune ou les étoiles ? », « Le noir ou le blanc ? ».

Puis, lorsqu'il cliqua sur sa dernière réponse, il ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà d'avoir fait ce test. Comme il avait activé le son de son ordinateur, il entendit des applaudissements et des voix d'enfants crier « ouaiiis ! ».

« Est-ce qu'ils se moquent de moi ? Où est-ce que je suis bien atterri à Serpentard ? » pensa-t-il.

-Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il.

Il continua de scander les mêmes paroles en ouvrant lentement ses yeux, effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur son écran. Puis, juste avant qu'il ne voit le résultat, il se dit :

-Oh mon dieu, je n'y avais pas pensé mais il y a un choix encore pire que Gryffondor !

Et il commença à presque espérer atterrir chez les lions.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son monde s'écroula.

Il n'était pas répartit à Serpentard. Ni à Gryffondor d'ailleurs : il aurait vachement aimé y aller, finalement…

Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il devait annoncer ça un jour à sa famille. Après tout, c'était un jeu non ? Rien de réel ? Il était un vrai Serpentard…non ?

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire à cet instant, ce fut de se cogner plusieurs fois la tête contre la table sur laquelle était posée son ordinateur portable.

Pendant ce temps, l'écran de son ordinateur avait prit les magnifiques couleurs noires et jaunes alors qu'il était écrit en gros « POUFSOUFFLE ».

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini, c'était court et débile mais bon. Je l'avais dans la tête et il fallait que je l'écrive._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne journée à tous !_

_Misaki Hoshi._


End file.
